The God Of The Games
by tamaraperrozzi
Summary: When each God has children, they have to be in separate districts and compete in the 'God of the Games'. When Percy gets chosen, he has to compete with Katniss Everdeen from Apollo, the winner of the 'God of the Games'. To his dismay he falls in love with her, but she doesn't like him.


Silence

It was freezing. I tried to cover my body. But it was no help. My partner James Kirby was still in his apartment. I told him to come at the exact time that I had told him. Who knows what he would be doing now. Maybe trying to cook something, I saw the door from the apartment open. James walked out. He looked like he had forgotten about how important this case as about. But he snapped out of his trance when he saw me in the vehicle. "Oh shit, I forgot sorry!" I felt like punching him in the face at this very moment. That's always the excuse. He got into the passenger's seat. "You know, one day I'm going to kick your ass". I said to him as I started the engine. He smiled. "One day sweetie, one day you say". He was so irritating. "I don't know why I forgive you". He shuffled in his seat, "probably because I'm too hot to not forgive?" I sighed. "You know that this is an important case we're working on". All he did was shrug. "I know that, it's gonna be an easy cake". I couldn't help but giggle. I could see him giving me a face. "What seems to be so funny?" I had to try and focus on the road at the same time. "A piece of cake, what next, do I have to save you from the fires of hell?" He leaned back. "Hey those times I messed up okay, I'll promise I won't do anything stupid". "That's what you said all the other cases" I said to him. I think I hurt his feelings because we didn't talk along the journey. "So what was the case about?" He finally asked me. I was wondering if he was ever listening to what our boss was talking about. He was more focused on the girl next to me. "Well, a girl found a decapitated head in the bushes as she was going for a ride". James nodded. "Hmm, a decapitated head. This is gonna be good". He was into gruesome things. "But the head is already sent to the centre, that's where we have to go". He clapped his hands together. "Right on, now put up the speed". He was a little bit over excited. "Shut the hell up man, I'm trying to not speed here, all I need is a fine!" I yelled at him.

Skyline Centre, it's amazing. My mother and father use to work there. But that was before their tragic death. I am still trying to find the killer. But I have had no luck at all. But right now I'm focused on one case. "So how long are you going to be standing there?" James was staring at me. "You can go in there". He didn't really like entering a place without someone with him. "But I'm not really up to it". "Oh bullshit, now hurry up, you're what 25?" He folded his arms. "I'm 27 for your information". I couldn't take it anymore. So in the end I went in with him. So much for having peace and quiet for a little, in the middle of the floor was a stage. It wasn't the kind of stage where you'd perform. It's where my friend Diane Kennedy would research and use her forensic skills on the corpse or whatever is left of it. But she's not the only one there. There's Gary Michaels, Phil Gardner and Sarah Meeling. They all have the skills like her. Diane saw me and waved. So I went over to her. The stage was pretty impressive seeming that it was really supposed to be used for forensic use. This is nearly every day, "Hey there, let me guess, you've come to see the head? She can be a smart ass sometimes. "Yeah that's right". James pushed past me. "Watch it idiot!" I yelled at him. He looked back at me but didn't even bother to say sorry. "Okay, so this is the head, um, it's kind of disturbing so who's got a weak stomach?" Diane asked us. "We'll be fine, I'm used to seeing shit things like these, right James?" He gave Diane a weak smile. He wasn't really good with corpses even though he sounded confident. "Stay back a little then okay". Diane could easily see that he was really uncomfortable. So I went to Diane's side and examined the head. The flesh was starting to rot away, so it would have been there for a little bit, but the murder wouldn't have been that long ago. "So were you able to analyse and find out who the victim is?" I asked Diane. She nodded. "Yeah, I got Gary to do it. She grabbed a file that was on the counter. "Her name is Fiona Marshals she is a bank owner, it says she was also the second best person in the building". I didn't really want to know that but anyway I guess there might be a way towards the murder. Maybe a race to see who gets top job, I was wondering if they had spoken with anyone. "So have you gone to the bank yet?" Diane shook her head. "No not yet. Sarah's a bit busy, and the rest still have to get all the evidence together". "Okay, then James and I will head to the bank, save you sometime". She thanked me before leaving with the head. But then she turned around. "Oh and the bank is called Duchess Highmore bank". That was helpful, if we didn't get that information we would be going to the wrong place. James didn't really want to continue. It was kind of shit to me.

The bank was big, I bet people would kill to access the bank. Maybe the queen has a volt in here. "So this looks amazing". James seemed to enjoy looking at the scene. "I want to keep some money in here". I wanted to laugh. "In your dreams mate, we'll think about that later". When I headed to the door it opened automatically. "Well that's nice entrance, it's a very good place, now let's see what is looks like from the inside". I was quiet amazed to see how clean and beautiful it was. "So where do we start first?" James asked me. There were a lot of people here so I wasn't sure who to talk to. "Maybe we should go and ask the front counter". I went over to a man who was typing away. "Excuse me Sir I'm Agent Parker, may I have a word with you?" The man looked up as if he wasn't listening whilst I was introducing myself. "Why hello there, I'm a bit busy right now". But I didn't really like the way he said that. The James leaned on the counter and put his face close to the man's. "Listen buddy, we're dealing with a murder here so I want you to do what we say!" I felt like punching him straight in the face, "James you asshole!" He looked at me with a frown. I realized how silent the bank had gotten. Great now all I need is people talking about us. The man was a little frightened. "I'm sorry sir, um, we were asking for Fiona Marshals, is there any chance that you know her?" He stared at me. He seemed to act cool. "Yes, she's very sweet, but I haven't seen her for a few days". I gave him a nod. "Was she popular here?" He shrugged. "Well she was in the upper class of the bank. Most of the people here voted her in". It was getting interesting. I looked around. "Is it okay if I can go through her study?" I almost forgot to show him my badge, so I lifted shifted my jacket showing him the badge. "Okay, I'll show you the way". I followed him up the stairs and headed towards a huge door. "This is her study". I smiled. "So this is the luxury of second class?" He smiled. "Yeah, I always wanted to be in there. But I wasn't up to the jobs she could do. She always stayed in that room working". He took out a key and unlocked it for us. "Thanks, we won't be long". He waved me off and left. James stayed near the door. "I'll stay on guard while you work". I was a little irritated. "Do whatever you want". I headed in and went to the drawers. That's that first thing I would always do. There was a lot of paper work. She must have been a very busy person. I would barely get all those things done. I moved to the desk. Her computer, it was on sleep mode. "Okay so what have you found?" James said from the door. I waved him off. Then I opened the draws. I was shocked. A gun was lying on some papers. They seem to have some threatening word on them. "Hey James I need you in here". He came to my side. "Whoa I think someone came into a pickle". I had to call Diane so I grabbed my cell phone and dialled her number. She answered with a cheery voice. "Hey there Diane, I need your help, I've found some letters with threatening messages and a gun, I'll bring them up to you".

I watched as Diane looked at the gun. "Yes just what I need!" She clapped her hands together. "Did you find prints?" I asked coming to her side. "Yep that's the key thing, now we're on a role". She grabbed some paper and started to write on it. "What are you doing?" She looked up. "Oh I've decided to write up some notes so I can give it to a friend". She was very smart and kind. That person was very lucky to have her. "I'll go right now; I need to have a little talk with James". Diane nodded. "He did something bad huh?" I nodded. "He's an idiot". I left her to do her job. I found James by my desk. "What took you so long?" I was a little close to punching him. "Let me get this straight, we work together, we try to catch bad people, but we don't make a fool of ourselves!" He was just staring at me. "But, I was just trying to get more information from him". I hear that all the time. "I know you're trying to get all that out of him, but yelling it out in public is just embarrassing". He shrugged. "Okay did I give the guy the shits?" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "I want to stay on this case and not get booted out like the other case". He looked down. "Man that was an accident". I rolled my eyes, giving the wrong information to the forensics, which killed us. "Can we go on with this information?" He asked, he then lifted up some files. "I found these, it's on Fiona Marshals. Turns out she's a friend of my mother's friends daughter". Jeez how could he remember that? "Okay the, so do you know where that friend lives?" He looked at the paper. "Yeah I guess so, it says on here". I quickly grabbed the paper and headed out of the room. Time to head to his friend's house, "Hold on a second I'm coming to!" I had to take him, he knew them more than I did, in fact I never if knew them. So he can access them.

It was a little annoying how we got lost at every turn. But in the end James found the house. "Okay we don't use any guns on them okay?" Why did he have to say that to me, seriously using guns on them? "Just shut up and get out of the car". He gave me a face, jumped out of the car and headed up the path towards the house. I watched him carefully, making sure that nothing suspicious was following him. I watched as he knocked on the door and a woman answered it. I could barely hear them, but I saw her screaming. Quickly I got out and headed up the path. "I'd like to have a word with you miss" I said to her. I wanted her to be quiet, fucking hell, she was so loud. I know it was an emotional time but I just want her to stay calm. I felt like slapping her in the face, "please can you calm down, you're not making it easy". She went to the couch, crying her heart out. It sometimes works out for some people. "So by the looks of you, you seem close to Fiona Marshals". She nodded. "I met her not that long ago, we were best friends". I gave her a little nod. "So what is your name?" She sniffed. "Regina Ferguson", that was some information I needed. I looked at James who nodded and grabbed a notebook, writing down the information that we just heard. "Do you know when you met?" she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "We met on Thursday last week; we were going for a coffee". I watched as James wrote all the information down, I didn't know what to ask her. But then she lifted her head. "Oh, there seem to be something wrong with her when I met her". This was getting interesting. "Wrong with her… Like?" She shrugged. "It was like she was in danger or something, every time she was about to say something she always looked around". I guess she was in trouble with someone. "She was also in a gang, she takes drugs and I've already heard that she takes money out of the volts to give to the gangs". Now we were going somewhere. "Is there anything else you've got to say?" she shook her head. "I'll tell you more if I find something". She was very positive about this. I think its best we let her go. "Okay, thank you for helping us, we'll just let you go for now". I left the room; I left James to have a little word with her.

Back at the centre my boss was looking at my paperwork, I hope nothing messy was on there. "Hi sir is there something you need?" he looked up at me with a puzzled look. "Oh there you are, I was trying to find out where you were until I found these sheets of paper, I knew where you went". I was scared he might get angry, but to my surprise he just nodded. "So you got any information that is good enough to help us along the case?" I looked at James who held the notepad in his hand. "Yes, we've got enough at this point, but we have them to give us a call if anything else comes up". He gave me a thumb up which was a surprise. "What was that all about?" James came to my side. "I have no idea, but I'll push it aside for now, we're going back to the bank". James gave me a look. He knew I was keeping an eye on him.

Being at the bank wasn't really the same as before, it was just the same shit that I saw earlier. "Okay, don't go and mess things up". I warned him, he shrugged and walked off. Now I had to look around and see if I find anyone suspicious. The first place I would look would be Fiona's study, see if anyone is in there or if anything had been rearranged. I made my way up the stairs and just as I reached the top I saw a woman walk out of the room, and she was carrying something. I slowly followed her to another study where she slipped into. Luckily she left the door open. I peeked in and saw her on the computer, an image came up. It was quiet disturbing. So that was Fiona doing it with a man. Why this woman would be looking at something like this was beyond me. I watched as she grabbed some paper and started writing something. "You bitch, serves you right". That got my attention, so I slowly and quietly went into the room. I was a few feet away from her. "So what are you talking about?" It startled her. She nearly fell off her seat. "What the fuck!" I folded my arms. "What is your name?" She just stared at me. So I showed me her badge. "My name is detective Parker, and I'd like to have a word with you, I think you should come with me". She got up in defeat. I grabbed her arm and lead her outside. James greeted me. "Who's this, is this someone we're going to talk to?" I pushed her towards him. "You take her, I'm calling Gary, and we need to get the room ready".

The girl sat in front of me, the room was silent. "So may I ask, what is your name?" she looked up. "None of your business bitch". I was a little astounded how she would be that brave enough to swear at a detective. "Well you got my middle name correct, now I will ask again, what is your name?" She sighed. "My name is Denise Ryans". She was a little annoyed. But there was something about her that was locked up inside her. "Why were you inside Fiona's study?" Denise looked away from me. "Not for you to know". I then slammed my hand down on the desk making her jump. "Why were you in Fiona Marshal's study?" She was shaking now. "I was just collecting some information!" That was stupid. "Really, collecting some pictures of Fiona doing it with a man, what kind of information was that?" she looked uncomfortable. "Or is there something in that picture that pisses you off?" She sighed. "That man that's in the picture is my husband". That blew me off my feet. Ouch that would have scarred me if I found out my husband was having an affair. "I was hearing rumours that Fiona was having an affair with my husband, I thought it wasn't true. But then Luke told me it was all on her computer. The pictures, all of them were there. So I decided to get them, to see if it was really true". I felt sorry for her. "So it was true, and you seem to say that she got what she deserved, what do you mean by that?" Denise leaned back in the chair. "I heard she was in a fight with the gang that she was in, and so I thought they would beat her up, since she hadn't come back". So she was in a gang huh. Interesting, and she even said Luke. "Whose Luke may I ask?" She shrugs. "You've already spoken to him; he's the man at the counter, the one who showed you to Fiona's study". It was getting interesting. "Okay I'm just going to leave you in here for a little bit more, I need to head to the bank now". She didn't seem at ease, I'll have to ask her later about it. But right now I had to take another fucking journey to the bank. But James was going to stay here. I don't want any trouble.

I watched as the man headed into the bank. He was getting ready for his work. "Okay now let's get cracking". I thought James was with me. Maybe I should have brought him with me but anyway. I headed into the bank and saw him put all his things down. But he didn't go behind the counter. Hemade his way up the stairs towards Fiona's study. I followed him up the stairs and stopped at the study. He slipped through the door. I didn't go in so I just waited outside. There was rattling inside and then crashing. He was doing something. I could hear him swear. "Where is it?" I heard him scream. I quickly bolted into the room and stared at him. He was standing at the desk. The draws were taken out. "Are you searching for something Luke?" He just stared at me. It looked like he had been on drugs. "Detective, what are you doing here?" He was trying to act like nothing had happened. "I'd like you to come with me; I've got a few questions to ask you about Fiona". He didn't move. All of a sudden he whipped something out, it was dark. You got to be kidding me, he's got a fucking gun, what for though, was he expecting someone to follow him in here. He's smart, I could hear the gunshots. I could see him run to the door but I swung straight open and I saw James pointing the gun straight at Luke's face. "Don't you fucking move!" I got up and watched James handcuff him. "I could beat you up for shooting at my partner". Whoa that was nice to hear. I followed them out of the room. Diane was standing outside. I thought she was busy. "Hey Diane I thought you said you were busy". She gave me a pleasant smile. "I was able to finish the stupid thing, then I heard about you heading to the bank, and James was really worried so he went and followed you. He also wanted me to come just in case there was some bad thing that was going to happen". I had to thank James for that. I headed down the stairs and out the bank door to where there was a cop car. I went over to James who pushed Luke into the car and watched it drive off. "James thanks for that". But he gave me a foul face. "What were you thinking?" I was surprised by all his anger. "What do you mean?" He shook his head. "You're an idiot, leaving me behind, you nearly got killed!" This was getting off hand. "Hey at least I caught something. Luke is a suspect now!" He sighed. "Girls these days". I couldn't help myself I just slapped him, he had to keep his mouth shut sometimes. He rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?" That was one of his dumb questions. "You know something, I think I might have to change partners with you". He just stared at me; I could see that he was a little hurt. All I did was walk away from him. "I need to head back to the centre so I can get further information from Denise, and I might as well bring in Luke.

Luke was held in a room next to Denise, I could see she was still a little scared, but why? I went into the room. She sat up. "Did you find anything?" All I did was gave her a little nod. "We found Luke; he's going to come in now". She shuddered, "Why are you bringing him in here though, can't you talk to him alone without me?" Bingo! "You seem to be afraid of him, may I ask why?" She sighed. "His was supposed to be a secret and I can't tell". That was a lame excuse. "We won't let you go if you don't tell us". She shrugged, "Fiona was the second highest in the bank, everybody was happy for her. But Luke wasn't he wanted to be the second highest person, so everybody could look up to him. That's all he wanted". We might be in the right path to finding our killer. "Thank you, that's all I need for now". I left the room and headed into Luke's room. "So tell me, you wanted to be second highest in the bank?" He looked up, he was all flustered. "How do you know about that?" I gave him a smile. "We have someone close to you in custody as well". He growled. "Denise". He was fast there. "So you wanted to be in second place so that everybody would look up to you". He nodded, "yes I did, but I wouldn't kill her, I just had to work more, she was a nice woman though". I was kind of confused. "Anyway so when was the last time you saw her?" He leaned back and tried to think. "Well the last time I talked to her she seemed to be a little uncomfortable. I wasn't sure why but I didn't ask because she got a bit angry at me, I went a little too far in what we were talking about". He seemed to be telling the truth. "Okay, but can I ask you one thing?" He nodded and gave me his full attention. "Is there anyone else, who has a close connection with her, you know like, an enemy?" He nodded. "I know one girl. She came to Fiona before she died and had a full on a fight". That's interesting. "So what was her name?" The words rang through my head. "Lucy Harpers, she's the one who isn't happy with Fiona". I realized something, we go way back. She was involved in something. "Okay, thanks for the information". I had to get out of here and clear my head. He just gave me a little wave. Best not to smile, it'll show how weak I am so all I did was nod at him.

James was out in the lounge area sipping his drink. He spotted me and nodded towards the cup and the seat. I didn't reject it; I really wanted to get all that shit out of my head. "You seemed to be a little spaced out". James can read me like a book; he's like a profiler or something. "Oh it's nothing, I'm fine". He leaned forward, his face close to mine. "Tell me because I don't want to see my partner stressed all day". He always wanted to keep me safe. I guess slapping him wasn't that nice. "Well apparently Luke had told me that there was another person who had a fight with Fiona before she died". He nodded, "anything else?" I didn't want to say it but he was very nosey. "It was a woman named Lucy Harpers". Leaned back, "oh, I know her; she was my ex-girlfriend". That just killed me, "um James". He smiled at me, "yeah, is there a problem?" I didn't want to say this but I had to. "She was part of the murder case of my mother and father, she escaped from the police and I guess she hidden in a place where we wouldn't expect a girl like her would live, she might be a killer". He was silent for a few minutes. "Good for her" was all he said. "What do you mean; she was your ex-girlfriend!" He laughed, "ex-girlfriend!" Well I guess he had a point. "Well I need to find her-"He cut me off. "That can be easy; she still likes me so I can track her down". I wanted to kiss him right now! "Thank you, I really needed that!" He grabbed his phone and started to text. A few seconds later he smiled. "I think she's a little excited now, I'll come with you". I guess I shouldn't go against that.

I had no idea where to go. "I think it's this way, take the left over here". James pointed to the street coming up. So I too that left. "Yeah, this is the place, now go there". He pointed to a mansion, "Sheesh are you sure that's you ex-girlfriend's house?" He nodded, "yeah it is, I really liked the house, but we didn't get along in there". I'm sure about that, so I stopped the car and hopped out. I let James take the lead. We made our way up the path, I could see the lights turn on. James reached the door and knocked on it. It opened, showing a skinny woman dressed in a dress like she was going to go out in a date or something. "James finally you're here!" But she stopped smiling when her eyes landed on me. "Oh and who's this?" She seemed to be in a shit mood now. "Oh this is my partner Laura". It kind of sounded weird to me; I could see she wasn't very impressed. "So what do you want?" He pushed past her almost knocking her over. "I'm on a case, now can we head to the living room we need to talk". She rolled her eyes and guided us a huge room. "What do you want to talk about?" I went and sat down. The couch was nice, James joined me. "So I want to ask you, you know Fiona Marshals?" she looked a little concerned about this. "Uh, no I don't, what makes you think that?" She was so stupid. "You work at the Duchess bank". She glared at me, "fine, yes I do work at The Duchess Bank, what do you want?" I got up and walked around. "You didn't really like Fiona Marshals?" She looked away from me. "Well we don't get along sometimes we are friends, but that would only be for a few minutes". I listened to her but her words seemed to drone out of my head. "Anyway I didn't want to hurt her in that way". James nodded and motioned me to get going. We had enough information I guess, she didn't really want to talk about it. But she is a suspect to me; she'll be coming in soon. I headed outside with James. "So she's a suspect of course, so when are we going to bring her in?" he looked at his watch. "Well not right now, we'll have to see if she does anything suspicious". We got back into the car and headed back to the police station.

When we got there I saw Diane leaning against one of the desk talking with one of the officers. She straitened when she saw us. "There you are. I was getting worried on how long I had to wait". She must have found something. "Okay so what's the catch?" She showed me some pictures, of Fiona's head. "Okay, so what is it?" She rolled her eyes. "I thought you would see it". She went and pointed to a slit in her fore head. "See there, I was able to get the object out of her, I think she was hiding something In there". I just needed to know what it was. "And what was she hiding?" She folded the picture up. "It was a SD card; we're cleaning it up so we'll be putting git in the system soon". That's good. "I'll head up there if you don't mind". She shrugged. "It's a free country". I headed out and went to my car. "James, come on, Diane's already on my heels". I watched as he made his way out and through the doors. We got into the car and headed down to the highway. I always hated the highway. "So the decapitated was holding something important. Something so important that she had to hide it where someone wouldn't expect it to be", James said as he thought for a moment. "Yeah that's right. I think Gary has it all cleaned up by now, we can put it in the system and it's all yours". She was a bright girl; her weakness was really technology things that I do. I could see the buildings not that far away. Here I go I thought to myself.

"So this is the card, it's all clean and you can put it in the system, we'll just leave you to it". Gary gave me a smile and headed off with Diane. I held the card in my hand. It was gold. "Wow it's nice" James said. "Yeah I know, but let's focus on the information inside". I went and pushed into the computer boot. The huge screen turned on. It was a list, something strange. "It has names on it, I dunno something". He smiled, "hey it might be a black list, you know like the episode". He could come up with stupid things. "I don't think so". I could see the dollar signs. "I think she owed certain people a certain amount of money". I then spotted Denise's name. "I got something here, Denise Fair, she owed her some money as well, I think she might be after the money". James came to my side. "Wow she owes her a lot of money, $50,000 dollars". That was a lot of money; I wonder why Denise wasn't really after the money, only that picture. "It's really interesting with all that there, should we talk to her again?" I was taking too many trips. "Can we leave it for now", he looked at me and nodded. "Well I guess you're right, you've got ring around your eyes". Great now I look like a raccoon. "Okay you can quiet looking at my face it's getting really awkward". He looked away; I thought I saw his face go red. "Okay, now we need to find out who all these people are". I looked slowly down the list, trying to etch each name in my brain. Lucy Reynolds, Marcus Wail, Cooper Overly, Denise Ryans, Jane Dawson, Gary Wilcox, Laurie Firth. All the others were scribbled out. I guess that she had already paid them off whoever was on that list. "So would you like to go to a nearby restraint?" James asked me. That's was nice of him, and I was kind of hungry anyway. "I can pay" I had enough money, but he shook his head. "Allow me", we headed out of the place and back into the car, but this time he drove, I wasn't in the mood to concentrate. "I found this nice Italian place, well if you like Italian, I can go to another restraint". But I gave him a smile. "I like Italian, it'll be fine". It wasn't that far off, he parked the car a few cars away from the entrance to the restraint. "Okay let's go". I got out of the car. Luckily I was still on my feet. The restraint was amazing. The waiter guided us to a table. "So this is a five star?" I asked him, he nodded. "My mother and father took me to this place when I was small. I love this place and it hasn't changed at all". He laughed; he seemed more relaxed than he was before. "You know, I haven't seen you so happy". He gave me a hearty look, "well I had nothing in my life that made me happy before I met you". Now that set alarm bells ringing in my head. "Oh, that's sweet". What was it that I just said, that was weak, but I had to admit, I was lonely myself. He was still staring at me, "uh, so what do you want to order?" I tried to get off the subject, but that all changed when he grabbed my tie and pulled me close. My heart was thumping so hard against my chest. His lips were warm against mine. I was stunned for only a minute, and then we broke apart. "Any way we can order this". He pointed to the dishes on the menu. He acted like nothing happened. That was lame. But I guess I had to enjoy the night. It might be the only night that would ever happen again.

The food wasn't that bad for my liking. James paid and guided me outside, "so what did you think about the food?" Was that all he was going to say? Gosh what an idiot. "It was amazing, I loved it, no wonder it's got a five star". He smiled at me with that type of face that made me look away. "You know, this is the first time I've ever had an amazing dinner". He smiled, and he leaned forward. He must be very brave to do this. So I grabbed his tie and brought him close. I don't know how long we were kissing for. But I guess it's that important. I just wanted it to keep in going.

The next day I woke up pretty early and headed up to the centre. I thought I was the only one who was in there. But to my surprise I saw Diane working on some things already. "Diane when did you come in here, I thought you'd stay home". She looked up and smiled. "No, I needed to get some things done before Gary came, he'd go off his head if this thing wasn't constructed properly". She fumbled with something. "So why are you up here to so early?" I didn't really have a reason why though I just felt like heading to work and getting ready. I looked at the watch; it was getting close until the centre would open. "I just need to have a look on the head" I told her. She shrugged and didn't answer. I had to find my own way to it. It wasn't that bad. Still looked like the head I saw earlier. "So did you find out about the murder weapon?" Diane turned around; she was holding a machete in her hands. "I think this is the murder weapon, but it's not actually the actual weapon, but I'm just saying that this was the kind of weapon that would decapitate a head with one blow". She's quiet smart when it comes to finding the murder weapons. "That's good, now where was the location where she was found again?" Diane grabbed the file that lay next to her. "It was found in Ways Field Park, it's not that far away as a matter of fact". She went on the computer and searched it up on the close map. "Yep you're right, I can just see our centre, and there is the park, just a 20 minute drive and I'll be there". Diane nodded, "would you want me to come with me?" I should be wise enough, I need someone else to help me find the real weapon, "you don't mind I guess, I need another person to scan the area with me". She smiled and followed me out of the centre and got into my car. Along the way we talked mostly about the head. But then Diane seem to change the subject, we started to talk about family. She said she always wanted a family, but she couldn't find anyone who would love her for what she was. I remembered that night when I kissed James, just maybe. Diane pointed out through the window. "Over there, take that turn and we'll be in the park!" I turned the wheel. The park looked like it was abandoned, no one was there. But it was morning, "you know, no one goes here anymore" Diane said. "A perfect place for a perfect murder to occur" I said. I parked the car a few feet away from where the head was found a few days ago. "I'll search the area where the head was found" said Claire who got out and headed to the bushes. I hopped out of the car and headed away from her. The weapon would be hidden anywhere, or unless the killer was smarter and took the weapon with him. But to my relief I saw drops of blood. It was a leading me to another bush. "I think I'm getting something!" I yelled out to Claire, she headed my way. I followed the trail and what I found made me want to puke up my breakfast. "I guess we found the other part of the body". Diane came to my side, but of course she was used to seeing things like this. There were flies buzzing around the body, it was losing its flesh already, we did leave the body to decay. "There's the weapon, I guess the killer was too dumb to even take it with him, but of course, it would be strange to see a person holding a machete with blood all over it. They had to get away from the crime scene". Diane nodded, "we need to go and get the forensics now". All of a sudden my mobile buzzed. I answered it, "Laura, where are you?" I could hear James worried voice, I forgot I should've called him to tell him I was going to the park. "Sorry sweetie, but Diane and I have found the murder weapon and also the rest of the victim's body at the Ways Field Park". She could hear him sigh, "Okay, I'll get the forensics in, but you should call me whenever you leave ok". He seemed so overprotective after that night. I mean what would happen? All of a sudden there was a gunshot, I felt pain in my left shoulder, I looked at it, but I had only been clipped. "Shit get down!" I dived and pushed Diane down, she screamed. I could hear voice, sounds like there were more of them, maybe about two, which was fine. "I think you killed on of them, now where is the weapon and the body?" That meant that they were going to head our way! "Diane, move over there a bit, I need to get a better look". I could hear footsteps, they were coming closer. "Shit, get away quickly!" I whispered sharply at Diane, who instantly did what she was told. I rolled over, quickly away from them, just in time to hear them come around. "Oh crap, that looks fucking nasty!" I was able to get a good glimpse through the long grass. I knew it, it was that guy from the bank.


End file.
